


big hands

by orphan_account



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Louis, Fluff, Sad Louis, Tiny Louis, guitar playing, guitarist harry, harry - Freeform, harry is kinda supportive not rlly, harrys bigger than louis duh, i mean cmon, im obsessed w small louis man idk, larry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louislouislouis, mainly zayn for like one line, mentions of the other boys - Freeform, small louis, tall harry?, they're in one direction, this is gay and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where louis wants to learn how to play guitar and his boyfriend harry tries to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	big hands

"I really hate this." 

"c'mon babe you'll get it, don't give up now! look you already know how to do an e minor chord!" 

"yes, and you told me it's the easiest! what does that say? i'm never going to learn."

louis was wanting to learn guitar for some time now, he thought it was really cool (also pretty hot when harry played) so he had asked harry for a lesson, which resulted with louis' fingers being too small to stretch out for most of the chords harry was trying to teach him.

"why are my hands so fucking small?! it's not fair!" louis practically whined. 

harry chuckled. how could he be laughing right now? 

"stop laughing at me! it's not funny. i'm the only one in the band that can't play an instrument it's embarrassing!" 

"zayn doesn't either, boo."

"yeah but zayn's cool looking so it's okay for him. stop laughing harry!" louis sent a punch to harrys massive bicep (or it seemed massive because louis' fist was so small) 

"I can't even fucking punch you and I'm a man." he felt pathetic.

"hey now, just because you're small doesn't mean you're not a man, boo. don't be upset. I'm laughing because you're so adorable and cute." 

"they mean the same thing." 

"what?"

"adorable and cute, god harry. I just wanted to learn how to play a hot instrument like you an-" 

"hot?" harry asked teasingly 

"fuck off"

"no tell me more." 

"just- you look really hot playing guitar, okay? and i dont play shit and I want to have that extra pizzazz." louis looked down at his (tiny) hands.

"babe, you're in the biggest boy band in the world right now, doesn't that add pizazz? and you don't need extra pizazz, you're louis tomlinson." 

"fuck you and your big hands." louis muttered.

"what was that?" harry said with a smirk, "didn't have any complaints last night." 

"harry! you're such a-" he got interrupted by harrys lips (even his lips were big) 

"mm- you can't do that! i was talking!" louis pulled off harry's grip.

"exactly. you're so cute, but you talk too much. c'mon let's get back to the guitar lesson." harry grabbed his guitar and handed it to louis.

"I don't wanna anymore. my fingers are too small if you didn't notice before." 

"your fingers'll get use to it after a while, you just have to practice and I'll teach you okay?" 

"yeah, yeah. okay." 

"I love you, boo" 

"I love you too, now get on with it."

**Author's Note:**

> i was playing guitar and i thought of this story sorry its bad figgle crackers


End file.
